The Pokemon Daycare in the eyes of a Pokemon
by Bloodra
Summary: A Roserade's trainer asks her if she wants to take a break. Answering yes, her outgoing trainer takes out another Pokemon to join her. But why only them? Roserade will find out in an unexpected fashion. INCREDIBLY MILD LEMON! HARDLY EVEN THERE!


**This is a MILD lemon story. I have NEVER written one of these before so if you think it's amateur then please forgivez meh! Please enjoy if you can!**

* * *

I sighed deeply in boredom as I sat in the fake meadow of flowers. The large bouquets serving as my hands smelled sweet and fragrant while these poor excuses for plants smelled like nothing at all. I frowned in dismay. I felt like I was going to harangue. However before I could even think up of a sentence to begin my rant, I felt a heavy tug from the core of my body. The feeling took over as I closed my eyes and then re-opened them after the bright white light faded from my vision. Fresh air swirled around me immediately after my unexpected escape from my sphere-like prison. My cheery air ended quickly however when I heard my Trainer's voice.

"Hey Roserade, you want to take a break right?" My golden-haired master name Kean asked me. He wasn't a preppy guy as much as he was just down to earth. He only looked preppy. Haha! Listen to me, I've spent only seven months with this trainer and I already know most of the humans' ways! I nodded yes and Kean grinned quite stupidly. He's still a kid I suppose. As my master fiddled with his belt, I looked all around me. Apparently we're in a very tiny town. I can see the two exits from where I stood which was next to a wooden building. Something about the building caught my attention but before I could inspect it any further, a bright light emerged from behind me and as I turned I saw Lucario. His demeanor was calm as usual but he always had a fun and outgoing personality if with the right person. I eyed at Kean and then Lucario several times while they were having the same conversation I was having only moments ago. Exactly what is going on? I should be in my boring Nest Ball right now having the worst time of my life. Yes, that was sarcasm.

Lucario glared at me from the corner of his eye with folded arms as Kean was having a mini celebration over nothing as usual. Before my wired trainer signaled us to follow, Lucario turned towards me and whispered faintly. "I don't like where this is going."

A feeling of dread welled up inside of me as Kean, Lucario and I entered the building's door. I don't like where this is going either. An odd scent struck me as we walked up to the counter where an old lady stood. I hesitated to investigate the smell. I sniffed the air a couple times and ended up dumbfounded. I never smelt this before. Almost five years old and I never breathed in such an aroma. What diverted me from my personal investigation was the opening of the counter door. The old woman held it open for Lucario and me but I simply stared at her blankly as the dog Pokemon waited for me behind her pink dress.

"Come on sweety." The old human cooed. When she saw me look behind myself in order to behold that my trainer left, she assured me. "Don't worry, you'll see your trainer again."

I gazed back at her and managed to give her an unsure smile. I walked through the counter door, noticing the strange essence get stronger with every step I took. The old human curled her wrinkled lips to a grin as she turned around and gestured us to follow. Lucario and I pursued behind her, side by side. Now the smell was overwhelming me. I turned my head slightly over to Lucario who looked like he was taking the worst of it. It was quite noticeable since he had his nose scrunched a little bit while holding a paw over his mouth so the aroma was not as strong. Being a grass type, I'm probably not affected by such scents as other Pokemon are but I sure can sense the thickness of it.

"Are you okay?" I questioned him almost giggling.

With annoyance in his tone he replied quickly. "No!" The 'no' was muffled from his paw being over his muzzle.

I inwardly laughed after his response. His sense of smell was almost as good as mine since he was a dog. Too bad he wasn't a grass type so he wouldn't have to suffer. I noticed suddenly that we stopped in front of another door. But this one had a heart on it above the frame. More questions arise after seeing that artwork pointlessly painted over a door's placement. It made no sense! I was so distracted from trivial mysteries that I didn't notice the lady opening the door, revealing a huge field full of other Pokemon, ponds, and strange miniature tents. Lucario and I looked back at the woman questionably but she didn't catch the drift and ignored our glances.

"Have fun now dears." The ancient looking human blissfully croaked. Ducking down further toward our eye level she cupped a hand as if to tell a secret and whispered. "Don't worry you two, you can do anything around here. No trainers to hold you back." After that she returned to her normal posture and hobbled back inside the building, closing the door behind her.

Lucario began to smile in a soft, warmhearted way, tilting his head slightly down towards the ground. "Finally." He's whispered almost like he was relieved.

This confused me slightly. Why is everyone all of a sudden acting strange? Pondering these questions, I didn't notice Lucario stroll towards me fluidly. I snapped out of my thoughts as he appeared before me only inches away. Uneasiness replaced the dread I felt earlier. After a few seconds of awkward silence I managed to speak. "So how have you been lately?" I basically mumbled.

Lucario observed at me with half-lidded eyes. "Pretty bored…" he inched a little closer to me. "Until now."

My heart skipped a beat. What's going on? Why has he changed so dramatically? I dared to ask a related question. "Why are you suddenly...?" I paused to find a proper word but Lucario only took this as some sort of invitation.

He leaned in slightly, almost touching my face. "Acting this way?"

I backed up a tiny bit away from him and gawked. "Y-yeah."

Crossing his arms with the same pleased look on his face he answered. "The truth is Roserade, I always liked you. I always wanted to be mates. But the only thing keeping me away from ever telling you was Kean." His happy expression dimmed. "He would never allow it."

My heart rose to my throat in shock maybe? Perhaps joy? I cannot tell. I can't even speak a word I'm so speechless. "…Really?" I hardly made it audible.

Lucario's face returned to being gleeful as he responded with a positive nod. I put a flowered hand up to my chest and breathed slowly. All I can think of is wow. All this time Kean has been oppressing his Pokemon of their feelings. Honestly, I was probably the only one in his team who didn't have any feelings for any Pokemon.

I gasped as Lucario's mood changed to the strange behavior from earlier. I can tell by the change in his stature. Still not understanding what was wrong with him I stood frozen as he approached me. Is this place a haven for Pokemon? Where weird actions bloom only in this area? I don't get what Lucario is doing. I unknowingly held my breath as he smoothly moved behind me and grabbed my waist. A strange feeling rose in my stomach. Fear? Shock? Adrenaline? Never before have I experienced this sensation. I gasped and looked over my shoulder towards him. "W-what are you doing?" The feeling was constantly bugging me.

"Never heard of mating before?" Lucario licked the side my neck and the feeling intensified. W-wait, mating?

I pulled away from him and faced him with sorrowful eyes. "I don't know Lucario. I mean I never heard of 'mating' before."

Lucario looked at me like I had a Clefairy coming out of my head. "You… never heard of breeding?"

I felt really embarrassed and covered up my face with my red-flowered arm. "No. Is that odd?"

"Well for you, yeah." Lucario explained. "We Pokemon mate all the time. There isn't one Pokemon that has not mated. Not that I know of anyway."

I lowered my arm and peered into his ruby red eyes. Maybe I do know what he's talking about. I may not know what it means exactly but somehow I feel that I do. Like the instinct in my mind is telling me exactly what it is. After a moment of sharing glances I broke the silence. "You know, I think I understand now."

Lucario looked bewildered. Especially since he didn't even describe a single detail about the subject. "How so?"

"I just do." I smiled warmly. I didn't tell him the real reason why. I get it now. Mating is an act upon instinct. We don't have to have any knowledge about it in order to breed. Our minds will guide our bodies. Hopefully that is the correct guess. Because if my theory is wrong, then I'm going to be surprised later on.

Recovering his casual appearance, Lucario serenely treaded up to me, carefully grabbed the wrist of my arm and began walking me towards one of the tents. My heart started to beat rapidly, knowing what his intentions were going to be after entering the tight spaced shelter. When we finally made it to the green colored hut and Lucario opened the slab for me. "Go ahead, Roserade." He purred.

I quickly glanced in and saw a giant cushion covering the ground of the tent's floor. I peered over at Lucario and whispered lightly. "Thank you." That's when I finally entered through the entrance of the small shelter. Before I could take two steps inside I felt a powerful force tackle me to the cushion and wrap around my body. I struggled until I realized that it was just Lucario. My face suddenly grew warm and a familiar yet strange feeling overwhelmed me again. However the feeling was much stronger than before. Not an option. A _must_. I eagerly hugged Lucario who hastily returned it back. Before we did anything else I breathed heavily into his ear. "Follow your instincts."

* * *

After what seemed like hours, Lucario and I finally caught our breath. We looked at each other with joy and love, hoping to never be apart. Lucario pulled me in closer to him, which made me chuckle. However, when I shifted my legs slightly, I felt something rubbed against them. In irritated confusion I quickly sat up from the cushion, thinking that maybe some pervert made their way inside our tent. But instead of anger and irritation, my emotions suddenly turned to shock and content. I poked my blue mate with a rose from my bouquet hand, careful not to prick him with my thorns. Lucario also sat up from the cushion, thinking that someone was in here. But instead looked the same way I felt. There beneath us was an egg. A green egg with blue zigzags decorated on it. As Lucario got up and picked up the egg, we noticed that tiny red speckles also decorated the thing. We looked at each other in awe.

"How did I…?" Was all I could say.

"I don't know." Lucario examined the egg and then sat it in my lap. "But I think we just became parents."

The lady opened the counter for us once more as we exited the Pokemon paradise. It wasn't until she closed it that she saw Lucario carrying our egg. "Oh my!" She cried out. "So you two _did_ have a lot of fun, huh?" The human guffawed heartily. "I will hold your egg until your owner gets here okay? Just wait."

Lucario hesitatingly gave the woman our egg. I don't blame him. This is our child. But like magic, right after Lucario handed our egg over to the woman, Kean came through the door. Chipper as usual.

"I'm back, guys!" He exclaimed ecstatically.

"Hello there!" The old lady cheered. "It seems that while we were caring for your Pokemon, we found an egg!"

"Woo! That's awesome!" Kean jumped into the air full of excitement.

Watching her moves carefully, Lucario and I ogled the lady's actions as she handed our egg to our trainer, which really isn't much safer than it was with the woman. "I knew you two would get along enough to make an egg! Thanks guys!"

As Kean took out a Pokeball from his belt to put the egg in, my mouth fell agape. So we were used in order to make an egg for our master? Is this right? Legal? Because I find that shrewd. I glanced over at Lucario who looked furious. I lightly tapped his shoulder to try and calm him down. It did so little. I did not need to worry though. Lucario isn't the type of Pokemon to lash out. As I directed my attention towards Kean, he was ready to return us back into our Pokeballs. I shot a quick glance over to Lucario before he disappeared in red light.

As a red beam of light absorbed me back into my fake paradise, sadness struck my heart. I have been used. I can't see my mate or my egg. I trudged back over to the flowery meadow and sat glumly down. Sniffing the scent of my bouquet hand I sighed. If all Pokemon owned by trainers have to deal with this, then why do we take such emotional abuse? Can we Pokemon not start a family of our own together? Must balls and computers separate us? If being a tamed Pokemon means being used for work, objects or burglary then why be happy? As I observed my fake surroundings I couldn't help but feel a sense of satisfaction. The important thing is that I can still remember my time with Lucario and the love we shared. I stood up from the ground, grinning to myself. I will never forget and neither will he.

* * *

***Author's notes*: I know that Roserades and Lucarios can't breed but since this is my story, I have the magic powers to break those rules. Also, remember that strong scent that Roserade and Lucario smelled? That was incense to get Pokemon 'riled up'. Weird I know but this is my story and I think that some Pokemon who would go horribly together would get along anyhow if such an aroma were present.**

**Well I hope you enjoyed the story and have a pleasant day. Thank you!**


End file.
